The Trial Of Harry Potter
by aadixon
Summary: The Statute Of Secrecy has fallen. Harry Potter has been arrested by muggle Britain and charged with murder. All eyes watch as the single most important trial in modern history unfolds. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry/Hermione (Written by my son, JB.)


**The Trial Of Harry Potter**

_Please See Profile For Disclaimer..._

* * *

**AADixon: This story is being posted by me for my 8 year old son, JB. This is **_**his story**_** and **_**his writings**_** so please take this into consideration while reading...enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Mr. Wallace was sorting through the morning mail when there was a knock on his office door. He called for them to enter and the door opened as he turned to greet his guests. Two armed officers escorted a young man with untidy black hair, glasses, bright green eyes, and looking very unhappy; his hands still cuffed in front of him. He was shorter and thinner than Mr. Wallace had expected. 'Was this really the man he had read so much about', wondered Mr. Wallace. He had read the file and spoken with several witnesses. He expected to see a soldier or warrior of some type, not a small young man. 'Surely this could not be Harry Potter', he mused to himself.

"Please remove the handcuffs and wait outside." said Mr. Wallace to the officers.

"Are you sure?" asked one of the officers. "Our orders was to stay with the prisoner."

"He has no wand or weapon of any kind, correct?" asked Mr. Wallace.

"Correct sir." replied the officer. "He has been thoroughly searched."

"Then we will be fine." said Mr. Wallace.

The officers did not want to but removed the handcuffs then proceeded out into the hall, closing the door behind them. Through the privacy glass in the door he could see their shadows as they stood guard.

"Are you my solicitor?" asked Harry, not looking up at the man.

"That depends." replied Mr. Wallace, leaning back into his chair. "I asked for this private meeting to see if that will be the case. When they offered to bring you to my office I was shocked as this type of thing just isn't done. Then again, this is not a normal case either."

"May I ask your name?" asked Harry.

"My name is Michael Wallace, Mr. Potter."

"What would you like me to say, Mr. Wallace?" asked Harry.

"Given the opportunity, I would love nothing more than to sit here for hours asking you all about your world." replied Mr. Wallace. "Me being a, how do you say muggle, I have probably thousands of questions. Unfortunately, right now I need to learn something about you."

"What would you like to know?" asked Harry, still staring at the floor.

"Well, you see the British Courts don't know how to handle this case to begin with, unless we go back to the days of burning people for sorcery." replied Mr. Wallace. "Thankfully, being that the idea of such in the modern day would be considered unreasonable, the British Government is viewing this as a religious war of sorts."

"Magic isn't a religion, Mr. Wallace." said Harry.

"I agree." said Mr. Wallace, smiling. "I see it as a talent or gift, but fear is a powerful thing, Mr. Potter. What Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, did to our world and what he had planned to do has come to the attention of the government. They have been aware and watching your people since that broom fight you had over Little Whinging."

"If they were watching then why didn't they help?" asked Harry, showing emotion for the first time.

"I don't think they were sure what they were seeing or who was doing what." replied Mr. Wallace. "It scared them, Mr. Potter."

"You're not scared." said Harry.

"I have known the Grangers for a very long time." said Mr. Wallace. "I watched Hermione grow up until she started attending your boarding school. I noticed that during the holidays she was different, but I just thought it was because she was a teenager."

"What am I on trial for?" asked Harry.

Mr. Wallace simply stared at Harry for a few minutes. He could not believe what he had just heard. 'Was it possible that no one had explained to him why he had been arrested', thought Mr. Wallace.

"Mr. Potter, you are on trial for the murders of nearly a hundred people, uh, muggles." replied Mr. Wallace.

"WHAT?" shouted Harry.

"I cannot believe that they did not tell you." said Mr. Wallace calmly. "Please stay calm Mr. Potter or they will take you away."

"How can they blame me for a hundred muggle deaths?" asked Harry, completely confused.

"They blame you for your battle with this Lord Voldemort." replied Mr. Wallace. "They see you as the leader of your side."

"We-I was fighting to save the world from him." said Harry angrily. "He would have killed more muggles if I hadn't stopped him. He would have tried to take over the world!"

"Which makes you the wizard hero." said Mr. Wallace. "If they find you guilty of murder, then all your people will be seen as dangerous terrorists. If you are found innocent then you will be seen as one of the greatest heroes in the world."

Harry sat there quiet and Mr. Wallace could see that he was thinking hard.

"You're thinking why doesn't your people just erase all our memories and rescue you." said Mr. Wallace smiling.

Harry did not answer but just looked at him, his mouth open.

"Hermione has a theory." said Mr. Wallace to Harry's look.

"What kind of theory?" asked Harry.

"She told me that there is this world wide wizard's council called the ICW." began Mr. Wallace. "She believes that they are waiting to see what happens. If you lose, then you go to prison for life as a mass murderer and your people go back into hiding. If you win, then all your people come out of hiding and try to live in peace with us muggles."

"So..." said Harry angrily "this is just an experiment to see if we can be accepted by the world. What about the rest of our world like dragons and elves and goblins and giants? Will they be accepted too or killed by muggles?"

"I don't know, Mr. Potter." replied Mr. Wallace. "I think that your people would be held responsible for the magical creatures in the world and to keep them under control...like you do now."

Harry laughed and that did not make Mr. Wallace feel comfortable.

"Mr. Potter, I think that the officers are getting ready to take you back to your cell." said Mr. Wallace. "I must go meet with Hermione and one Arthur Weasley so I can begin to build my case."

"So...you're going to be my solicitor?" asked Harry.

"And your barrister, Mr. Potter." replied Mr. Wallace. "Mine quit when he heard I was thinking about taking your case."

"Do you think you can win?" asked Harry.

"If I lose your case it will be my first in a long time, Mr. Potter." said Mr. Wallace as the officers entered the room and handcuffed Harry once more.

Mr. Wallace shook Harry's hand then watched as his toughest case was escorted from the room. Harry stopped and looked back at Mr. Wallace.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" asked Mr. Wallace.

"Thank you, Mr. Wallace." said Harry.

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Potter." replied Mr. Wallace. "We have a long way to go."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to D Page Robin and AADixon (my Dad) for being beta. This is my first story and this is fun! Please Please Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
